deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs Son Goku
5FF36438-7E70-4F82-BEAE-C544520B4566.jpeg|The Italian Writer Description Most mortals don’t dare challenge gods but these two face them head on , but which will prove the better god slayer?? Intro Rage! A very powerful word but it fuels these two , Kratos the God of war and Goku the Strongest mortal of universe 11 , he’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Kratos Wiz:Kratos was a child who wanted to be in the Spartan army. He always trained his younger brother; Deimos and told him that a Spartan warrior never falls to the ground. After they finished their training, two of the Gods of Olympus attack Sparta, searching for someone called the Marked Warrior, because they were warned that someone with marks would be the demise of Olympus. They thought that it was Deimos and decided to take him away. Kratos tried to fight back, but one of them struck him, giving him a scar on his right eye. Thinking that his brother was dead, he had someone place tattoos on his body to honor his bro. Boomstick:Kratos was born and raised as a Spartan warrior, becoming the youngest and boldest captain in the army. Leading his troops into battle against a barbarian horde, Kratos finds himself quickly outnumbered and vows his life to Ares, the God of War, for his aid. Ares accepts Kratos' bargain, and slaughters the barbarians; as a sign of servitude, Ares embeds the chains of the Blades of Chaos onto Kratos' body. Kratos continues to lead the Spartans under Ares' orders. Ares tricks Kratos into killing his own wife Lysandra and daughter Calliope, believing that this act will make Kratos a perfect warrior and even death itself wouldn't stop. Instead, on discovering the deception, Kratos denounces his pledge to Ares and promises to seek revenge on the god. The Village Oracle curses Kratos to wear the ashes of his family on his skin forever, giving him the nickname of "The Ghost of Sparta". Wiz: What a dick Aries was , turning a innocent child like Kratos into a crazy mass murder!. Boomstick: Kratos went on a killing spree , killing almost anything he came across . Wiz: so he’s basically the Sephiroth of God of War??? Boomstick: Kinda , although not as cunning or as smart. Wiz: you mean he’s dumb? Boomstick: no but Kratos rushes into battle without much strategy . Wiz: oh Boomstick: back to him , Kratos has many powerful weapons like the blades of Olympus and the axe as well as the blades of Olympus with Fire power. Wiz: he can also stop time and has manipulation over many other elements like time , electric and fire and can also revive himself , in addition he has Chains and many other weapons to craft his survival. Boomstick: Kratos is also partially immortal however he was killed by being stabbed to death in a few other god of war games. Wiz: but don’t be fooled or you might get ...., shit no good pun! 77B50601-DC03-466D-85CD-F37DA9A6E545.png|Greek God 5B7C1761-5396-4041-AC07-DBFD4B63BF7B.jpeg|Norse Kratos Kratos: you won’t see another day!. Son Goku Goku DBZ SS1.png|Ssj goku Son Goku SSJ2.png|Ssj2 Goku Ultra Instinct.png|Mul goku Goku ssj blue kaioken by naironkr-dc2wntc2.png|Ssgss goku Goku Render AKM.png|Perfected ssgss goku SSJG Goku.png|Ssj god goku Goku DBZ SS3.png|Ssj3 goku 35404550-AC4C-41D8-AD07-759C502FFF99.png|Ssj4 goku Rock:Goku is the strongest warrior in Universe 7. One of the most powerful characters in the franchise, Goku can hold his own if not take on seemingly any opponent. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive have taken his power to unprecedented levels in his life. He has been seen to put up a reasonable fight against the Destroyer Beerus, and later on even against his teacher Whis, although both still held back greatly. Ultimately, at his highest level of power, he is unarguably the most powerful mortal in the history of the Multiverse, far stronger than any Destroyer and reaching levels that only the Angels could possibly rival or surpass, with only the Omni Kings and Grand Priest being his certain superior. Wiz:As an infant, he could drag large rocks tied to him while pursuing food and resist his adoptive grandpa's attempts to hold him down. As a child, Goku could easily defeat many foes. When first meeting Bulma, he was unfazed when rundown by her car and shot, quickly picking up and throwing her car with her in it. He defeated a Pteranodon, a pack of wolves and a Bear Thief. When meeting Yamcha, Goku fought on par with the bandit despite weakened from hunger. Later, as a Great Ape, Goku effortlessly destroyed Emperor Pilaf's castle. Boomstick:While training under Master Roshi, Goku consistently outperformed Krillin and amazed the teacher, including moving large boulders and running a 100-meter dash in 8.5 seconds. Goku and Krillin accomplished various grueling labors a day that outperformed an entire work-force of adults. By the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's might could move a massive boulder and fight on par with the seasoned Roshi. In the tournament, he breezed through the preliminaries while holding back significantly and developed various new techniques against his foes. In the finals, Goku fought on par with the seasoned veteran "Jackie Chun" and likewise replicate practically every maneuver his opponent used on him, narrowly losing by lack of stamina after a double count-out. Wiz:While fighting the Red Ribbon Army, Goku did not experience any serious physical trouble against the majority of their fighters, with only General Blue providing any meaningful resistance through the use of his telekinetic powers. In hand-to-hand combat, however, Goku still managed to handily come out on top after a short but intense struggle. Boomstick:When facing Mercenary Tao, Goku was toyed with by the deadly assassin and only managed to mildly hurt the foe with his Kamehameha before being defeated himself. After training with Korin, Goku defeated Mercenary Tao with ease, able to block Tao's Dodon Ray with only mild pain. Goku then proceeded to single-handedly destroy the entire Red Ribbon Army's headquarters and all its soldiers. Even Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket was beaten easily. Wiz: Goku eventually found out that he was not human , when Vegeta told him this , Goku refused the idea but eventually found out he wasn’t a earthling but a Sayain instead. Boomstick: Goku and Vegeta went to Namek to fight Friezia , Frieza killed Vegeta and then fought Goku , eventually Frieza killed Krillin and Goku went ssj and beat him. Wiz: he later fought cell , buu , beerus and even beat the strongest mortal In his universe , Jiren. Boomstick:In addition Goku has multiple forms that give him extra power , like super Sayain , super Sayain 2 , super Sayain 3, super Sayain 4 , super Sayain god , super Sayain Blue and Ultra Insticnt . Wiz: Goku is highly skilled and a master martial artist also he nearly destroyed the universe just by clashing fists with Berrus!. Boomstick: don’t act like that’s his strongest feat , he can erase people with Haki and Is MFTL and can fly from galaxy to galaxy in seconds. Wiz: woah pretty impressive for monkey boy!. Boomstick: Gokus downfall is that he is very cocky and has the mindset of a kid meaning he often toys with his foes. Wiz: well even so he may be able to beat Kratos but ya know just Sayain!. Goku:You haven't figured it out yet? I’m a proud Saiyan who calls Earth home, and I'm here to defeat you. I am the warrior you’ve heard of in legends. Pure of heart and awakened by fury, that’s what I am. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN! SON GOKU! Pre-fight A7687167-08A4-48A3-AA05-7812DB115A59.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: alright the combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz:it’s time for a death battle!! Death Battle! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MUyr4RviUxI) Goku is Traning on beeruses planet . Goku:Come on beerus I’ll beat you eventually. Beerus: Never , I’m a god of destruction. Whis then teleports with someone with him , a man who has all white and red skin and two blades. Whis: Goku , this man would like to fight you. Goku: wow really you must be really strong! Kratos: Really strong?? , Why thanks for your compliment but you are going to die for the simple fact that I am the strongest mortal in the universe not you!. Goku:Yikes! , okay fellow , let’s not make this long , I have to make it home to Chichi and Goten. Kratos: don’t worry I won’t make your death long. Both fighters get in their fighting positions, Kratos with the blades of Olympus and Goku with his fists. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e6zpM7h0nrc) Fight! Goku rushes at Kratos , Kratos blocks with the blades of Olympus , Goku punches the blades , Kratos tries to slash Goku but Goku teleports behind him before he has time to react , Goku then charges a Kamehameha, Kratos stops time and Shoots his chain gokus hand , time reverts and Goku gets stuck , Kratos then swings Goku closer to him , Goku Transforms into a super Sayain and breaks the chains , Kratos rushes at Goku , before he has time to Goku , punches him in the face , Kratos tries to react but is too slow , Goku punches him in the face 20 times , until Kratos uses the soul of hades and attacks start hitting Goku , Goku gets hit , Kratos takes his chance and starts swinging his blades at Goku , Goku then punches through the assault and turns into his Ssj2 form . Whis: he must be pretty strong if he’s pushing Goku this far Beerus: nah , this isn’t even Goku at his strongest, he’s holding back , trust me I would know. Goku rushes at Kratos , Kratos stops time , Kratos shoots electric , fire and ice at Goku , the attacks hit Goku but Goku easily passes the attack and kicks Kratos in The face , Kratos falls down and spits blood from his mouth , Kratos tries to get up . Goku: what’s the matter , is that all you’ve got!. Kratos: How Dare You Mock Me!!! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WusKzD8-klM) Kratoses eyes glow red and he starts yelling , Kratos rushes at Goku and swings the blades at Goku , Goku keeps blocking , Goku then Kicks Kratos in the face and then in the stomach , Kratos takes out the spears of Destiny and throws it at Goku , a huge explosion happens on the planet , Goku comes out of the smoke unfazed , the two fight again , Kratos then sees Goku get off guard , Kratos then sees his weak point and goes behind Goku and starts cutting him in the back , Goku uses instant transmission and teleports behind Kratos and punches him in the ground , Goku then transforms into his ssj3 transformation. Kratos: what?? , you just keep growing longer hair?? Goku: your selling it short , this is easily the strongest super Sayain!. The two clash again , Goku keeps kicking and punching Kratos , Kratos then creates a force field and tries to get Goku off guard , Goku keeps teleporting in front of and behind of Kratos before he has time to react , Kratos then gets Goku off guard and hits him with the Pommel , the attack hits Goku and Goku loses stamina and falls to the floor. Kratos: My Vegence is Complete.... Beerus: He won??? Whis: I told you he would , Goku has a tendency of holding back a lot , however Goku isn’t finished yet , I can sense it. Beerus: could you be suggesting?? Whis nodes his head . Kratos then shoots fire at Goku , a huge explosion happens until.... , white aura starts surrounding Goku , And Goku comes out of the smoke with white hair , it’s ultra instinct!. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk) Kratos: what?? Goku: no holding back , here it comes! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=a1K68Tn99EE) Goku rushes at Kratos and punches him before Kratos has time to react , Kratos tries to stop time but Goku goes past time and kicks Kratos in the face , Goku then charges up a super Kamehameha, Goku shoots the attack at Kratos , Kratos makes a barrier and reflects the attack, suddenly Goku is surrounded by Fully white hair and aura . Goku:This is Mastered Ultra Insticnt!. Goku rushes at Kratos , Goku starts punching Kratos , Kratos tries to React but cannot , Kratos backs away and shoots fire at Goku , Goku Easily dodges , Kratos throws his chains at Goku , Goku grabs the chain and snaps it in half, Kratos looks at Goku in shock and disbelief. Goku: Get Ready! Goku teleports behind Kratos , Goku then punches Kratos through the cheast , Kratos screams could be heard throughout the planet , Goku then charges up a Kamehameha. Goku:Kame,Kame,Kame,Haaaaaaaa Goku fires the attack at Kratos , the attack Swallows Kratos , killing him instantly , a huge explosion happens , making a huge whole throughout the planet , Goku powers down from ultra instinct, The battle was decided and Goku was the winner!. Ko! Results Wiz: *Sniff* , *Sniff* that was so beautiful.... Boomstick: Indeed .... , I’m crying too , here have some tissues. Wiz: wait we have script remember!. Boomstick: Shit! , let’s do this!. Wiz: Well I’m just gonna drop it out their , Kratos literally stood no chance , Goku was better in every single stat . Boomstick: Although Kratos had a better Arsenal , his weapons were not powerful enough to beat Goku with , Anything in his Pocket would only distract Goku or prolong the inevitable fact that Goku would eventually win. Wiz: None of his weapons can hurt Goku either , Goku has been shot , survived mountains collapsing and has shown to be stabbed by knives and barley effected , feats Kratos never achieved and probably never will. Boomstick:Kratos was more experienced but his sheer experience wasn’t enough as nothing Kratos faces even came close to what Goku faces. Wiz: kratoses half immortality and healing items only makes him not die sooner and stoping time only stops him from not taking as much fatal blows and once Goku turns Ultra instinct that’s not gonna matter because time stopping simply won’t work on him. Boomstick: the reality is that although Kratos has beaten gods and is a god himself , Goku is just simply too strong and is On a Whole different level , he’s Beaten people who can destroy entire solar systems , something Kratos hasn’t Gotten close too at all. Wiz: I guess Kratos got Owned but ya know just Sayain!. Boomstick: The Winner Is Son Goku!. Category:God of War vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Sony vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:The Italian writer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles